


On a Slow Night

by silvyshi



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyshi/pseuds/silvyshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, I wrote Emmy/Layton drabbles at like 5 AM in exchange for Clive/Flora. That's it. That is seriously the whole story. The end. If you try to critique this i will fight you this is not meant to be judged I wrote it in like twenty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Slow Night

**Author's Note:**

> names this after the metric song im listening to because i am bad at titles

And there he was. The one and only Professor Layton. Emmy had heard stories about him in the past, seen an article of him in the paper here and there, but she’d never had the privilege of meeting him. Truth be told, she wasn’t all that excited about this event’s possibility in the past, but now; now that he was standing up for her and defending her from this crime, minuscule as it may be?

It was truly remarkable. He was truly remarkable. Emmy thanked him as he walked away with a smile and a tip of that handsome top hat of his, giving a playful sort of smirk at the inspector that had accused her of stealing that little boy’s money before walking off, going about her day as she had been before.

But that was a long time ago. And where was Emmy now? Working as the professor’s assistant of all things! She’s not quite sure if she would ever be brave enough to admit it, but she’d been dreaming for a chance like that every since the day she met him. He’d saved her from-

Well, she’s not quite sure what he’d saved her from, but he’d done her a great service either way. He was like some sort of prince that had come to save her from the tower she was wrongfully locked in. Actually, that was probably a bit of an exaggeration, but Emmy had fallen head over heels for this man, anyway. 

The only problem was that the man she had dreamed about forming an acquaintanceship with didn’t seem to remember her at all. Not from that small incident all that time ago, anyway. She couldn’t blame him. The professor probably helped solve petty little crimes like that all of the time. She was just one in a few dozen of similar incidents to him. 

That was okay, though, she convinced herself. That was okay because she was working with him now either way. It was still hard for her, though. It was hard seeing the professor go about his work without thinking of Emmy the same way as she did about him. And to make matters worse, what had he picked up just a few months back?

An apprentice. Not that Emmy had anything against Luke, oh, that was about as far from the truth as you could possibly get. Emmy adored the little boy, she truly did, but it seemed to her that Professor Layton liked him so much more than he did her. Again, she didn’t suppose she could blame him. She was just a simple assistant, and this boy was the son of one of his best friends in the world. And a smart one, at that. A bright young boy that was sure to follow in the professor’s footsteps someday. Emmy couldn’t say that she would do the same. She’d already lost her chance at that sort of fame, really. She’d lost her childhood some time ago, what, with already being around the age of twenty three.

As time went on, Emmy’s feelings for the professor became harder and harder to deal with. She was sure he would just dismiss her from her job if she were to tell him about them. Professor Layton didn’t really seem like the type of person to settle down with any person that he did professional work with on a daily basis.

And what was she to do if he noticed all of the sudden? Whatever would Emmy do if Layton noticed that saddened glint in her eye whenever he and Luke went off by themselves, or when he said her name in that plain sort of way that indicates the two of them are nothing more than friends? She was sure to slip someday. She was absolutely sure of this fact. So she figured she had nothing to lose.

—

It was a Monday. The weather outside wasn’t particularly nice, but it wasn’t awful, either. Emmy sat on the edge of her bed in the hotel room that the professor had rented for them to stay at for their latest investigation. She glanced over at the bed on the opposite side of the room. Luke was asleep where Layton had left him before running down to the lobby to grab cups of tea for the three of them, as well as a breakfast pastry for Luke.

Today was the day, she told herself. Luke was still asleep, she could tell him quickly and get it over with. If he turned her down, at least she would be able to stay for the rest of the investigation. She didn’t imagine Layton would make her leave in the middle of something like this, not with having to explain to Luke what had happened between the two of them. It was a sneaky sort of plan, sure, but it assured the longest possible time with the professor in the worst case scenario.

The handle of the door twisted, the wooden slab opening with a small creak as Layton entered with the tray of their morning consumables. He glanced over to Emmy with a small smile, and she could only assume that the only thing stopping him from tipping his top hat a bit as he usually did was the tray in his hands which he quickly set down on the night stand, walking over to Emmy’s side of the room and sitting next to her on the bed she had slept in the night before.

The two of them were silent, for a while, carefully watching the boy on the opposite side of the room as his chest went through the steady rise and fall pattern of his breathing. It was quite an odd moment, really. The professor would have said something by now had this been any other day. Emmy felt a lump in her throat as she realized he was waiting for her to speak. He knew, didn’t he? He’d noticed the flustered look on her face when he had entered the room, oh god, she bet he could hear her heart racing just as they say there.

Emmy let out a deep sigh. Well, she’d better get this over with.

“Professor Layton?”

The room seemed extra quiet in the moments that followed her inquiry, the mere moments that passed before Layton spoke a reply seeming to last a life-time.

“What is it, Emmy?”

He seemed so calm, just as he always was, and here Emmy was, speaking in that nervous tone of voice and avoiding his gaze like some sort of scared street animal.

“Would you mind if I asked you something?”

A chuckle from the professor, and a hesitant smile from Emmy.

“Of course not, my dear.”

“Actually, I suppose it’s more of a statement than it is a question,” Emmy admitted, waiting for a nod from Layton before continuing on. “It’s about you, actually. I like you, Professor. Adore you, really, and I-” There were about a million things Emmy wanted to say, and she wasn’t sure which she should say first. How was she even supposed to explain this to him? It’s not as if she had the time to relate to him the whole tale of how her feelings for him developed. Luke would surely be awake by then and she didn’t fancy confronting the professor about these things while an eleven year old boy was listening in.

Thankfully, though, before Emmy could say anything more, the professor gave her another pleasant chuckle, followed by a signature tip of his hat and a smile that seemed a tad wider than his usual ones.

“I know,” he told her.

Emmy didn’t know quite how to react at that moment, but as it turned out, she didn’t really need to, because her childish fairy tale dream was slowly coming true before her very eyes. There he was, Professor Hershel Layton, removing his hat and leaning in to give the girl a careful peck on the lips.

Emmy smiled in response, turning in the direction of Luke as she heard him start to stir and catching the professor put his hat back on out of the corner of her eye.

The little boy sat up, rubbing his eye as he gave a long yawn. “Good morning,” he said, his voice still mumbly with the remains of sleep. Layton smiled at him, going over to give him his breakfast. Emmy didn’t pay too much attention to the rest of the morning. She’d done it. She’d told the professor how she felt and he didn’t reject her. Hell, he accepted her of all things, and for that she was very thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> and then the rest of the investigation was awkward and they dropped luke off at clarks and made out in laytons office or something i dont know


End file.
